purvi's re-uniun party
by kashaf.Titli
Summary: this is my first story. not a logical one. jo samagh mai aaya likh diya. please read and review
1. Chapter 1

sunday ka din aur subah ka suraj nikal raha hai aur room main aik cute si pari teddy bear ko hug kiye sakoon ki neend so rahi hai. lahin ye alarm "trin, trin, trin". us ne neend main bed side table pr rakhe huia alarn clock ko band karne ki koshish ki.

"offo! ma ne ajj b alram lga diya. bola to tha k ajj main late uthu gi. maa b na" aur wo uth gai.

"purvi! uth ja bata." maa ki kitchen se awaz aai.

" haa maa uth gai hon."

"fresh ho k neche aa ja. nashta ready hai." maa ne orderly tune main kha aur cute si purvi ko majboren appne teddy ko choor kr bathroon main jana para.

**after some time (**on the dining table**)**

**Purvi:**"kiya maa ajj b alarm laga diya. aj to sone dati. hr din beareu main late night kaam kr k main thak gati hon aur app hain k sunday ko neend b pori nahi karne dati.'' nd she made a cute face

**Maa:**''Acha! ye to tera hi sapna tha CID officer banena ka. hum ne to bola tha k doctor bn ja per akhir hamari sunta hi kon hai is ghar main. uper se tere bhai ne b tari hi taraf dari ki. wase maine to isliye uthiya k ajj teri re-unioun party hai. achi agar tu nahi gana chahti to soo ja.''

**purvi:**''maa prty to 4:00 bage hai aur abhi to sirf 7:30 baje hai. itni jaldi. aur mere sweeet maa main khud CID officer banana chahti thi. baba ne bola tha k na bno per app ko to pta hai na aik bar jo maine commetment kr di to main apne baap ki b nahi sunti.''

**Maa:**''muje pta hai lakin tu ne hi to kha tha k abhijeet **(guys maine abhijeet ko purvi ka real brother banaya hai)** k sath shopping pe jana hai aur tuje aik dress select krne main jitna time lagta hai na tab tak to time ho hi giya ga.''

**itne main abhijeet aur aur purvi k baba b dining table per ponch jte hain**

**Abhijeet:**''kiya batain ho rahi hain maa beti k beech koi hume b to bataya.''

**Purvi:**'' kuch khaas nahi bhaiya bus ajj meri colledge re-unioun party hai na ussi ki batain ho rahi hain.''

**Abhijeet:**'' arre mari pari app ne to shopping b karni hai. jaldi kro phir hum shopping per chailian ge. wase b apko aik dress lana hai magar time itna lo gi k jase aik dress nai sub friends k dress app hi ko khreedne hain.''

**Purvi:**'' ab app b shuru ho giya. papa dekho na maa aur bhaiya mill kr muje tang kr rahe hai.''

**(**she complained to her father. us ne socha k us k papa uski side lain ge lakin aj sub hamari cute si chocolate girl k sath mazaak k mood main hain.**)**

**baba:**'' arre abhi aur sawatri kyon tang kr rahe ho dano mil kr meri pari ko. ap pari itna b time nahi lati zayada se zayada 2 ya 3 ghante aur nahi.'' itna khathe hi sub has pare lakin purvi strarted rota daikh kr abhijeet bola ' arre pari tu ro kiyon rahi hai. hum to mazak kr rahain hai. acha SORRY.'' nd he hold his ears lakin purvi na main sar halati hai.

**ABhijeet:**'' sarry bola na acha jo tu punishment de gi na wo main kabool lakin pari mugj se naraz mat ho. plz.''

**Purvi:'' **promise krain k jo main kho gi pora karain ge.''

**Abijeet:'' **PROMISE''

**Purvi:** '' achi to apko mare sath meri re-unioun party main chalna hoga.''

**Abhijeet:** '' per pari main asse kase...'' **Purvi:**'' per wer kuch nai app ne promise kiya hai to ab pora to karna hoga na.''

**Abhijeet:** ' beareu main mae tera senior ho lakin asli order to tera chalta hai muj per. theek hai mai chlo ga. tu 11:00 ko tiyar ho jana. hum mall chale ge'' **purvi: **''OK"

**AT 11:00 in the city mall (guys i m not indain so i don't know k india main assa koi mall hai ya nahi.)**

**abhijeet: **pari jaldi karna. hum 11:00 baje aaye the aur ab 01:00 baj jaya hai aur tu ne sirf 1 top hi pasand kiya hai.

Purvi: '' main kiya kron bhai kuch samagh nahi aa rahi k kiya pehnu. app batao na.''

**Abhijeet:** '' aik kaam kar tu sari pehn le. aik dum real princess laga gi.''

**Purvi: **great idea bhai. chalo wahan chalte hai us shop per kuck achi si sairees hon gi.

**( apni frock laine k baad purvi aik gents garment shop main jane lagti hai tu abhijeet us se pochta hai k ''**pari yahan kiya karna hai tuje. ye gents garments hai. ladies nahi.'' **purvi tells her k bhai ap mere sath apne beareu wali get up main thori na giya ge. dinner suit main jana hai ap ko aur app ka pehle wali suit muje pasand nai so this one's for u)**

**At 3:00 they come back. nd prvi nd abhijeet goes into their rooms for changing.**

**purvi : (**wearing a beautiful black sari with silver gorgeous)

**abhijeet : looking handsome in his outfits. **pari chalaien

**at the party**

**MRF: **arre purvi.

**Purvi**: MRF hi yaar kasi hai tu maine tuje kitna miss kiya. wase humara gang kahan hai

**MRF**: arre pooonnum, subhashera, pretz, kavin purvi aai hai. **(looking towards abhijeet)** aur arre sir app b aain hain. namaste

**abhijeet:** namaste

**purvi: **bhaiya ye hai mrf meri sub se achi sahali. ye hai pooonnum, pretz aur isse tu app jante hi hain kaivin remember.

**flashback**

_while kavin nd purvi wrer in colledge kavin was purvi's sernior. he played a prank on her. purvi told abhijeet about it and poor kavin was badly beated by abhijeet. _

**Flasback over**

**kavin: (**trumbling voise) hi sir

**Abhijeet: **hai hai kavin hello boy. nice to meet u again. um eed hai app ne dobara kabhi kissi aur ko tang nahi kiya hoga.

**Kavin: **sir kiya to tha lakin us larki ko jis ka koi bhai nahi tha.

( hearing this every one laughed.)

**party chalti rahi aur sub ne khoob halla gulla 8:00 in night purvi nd abhijeet returned.**

it was late so they both went to their respective rooms to sleep bcz next day they had to go to bearue and the sme rotinue.


	2. Chapter 2

thanks to all who reviewed. Now back to the story.

**one clearification (it was purvi's police training college re-union party. so, erevryone there was a police, IB, CID etc. officer)**

**next day**

**in bearue**

there was no case reported. abhijeet and daya were studying an old case. purvi, divya and sherya were updating database. pankaj was as uaual teasing freddy about her wife. alll other officers were at their respective desks completing their pending files. Acp sir had not arrived.

**Abhijeet: **arre daya ACP sir nahi aaye abhi tak.

**Daya: **han abhijeet sir ko to aa jana chahia tha. 9:00 baj rahe hai.

**Abhijeet: **ho sakta hai sir headquarters gaya hon.

**meantime ACP sir arrived.**

**All: **good morning sir.

**ACP: **good morning. abhijeet mere cabin main aao.

**In cabin**

**Abhijeet: **sir aj app late kaise ho giye.

**ACP: **han wo muje hq bulaya tha Chtrole saab ne. aj 3 new officers report karne wale hain. daya, abhijeet tum log dekh lana. muje meeting k liye jana hai home minister k sath.

**Abhijeet: **u don't worry sir hum sambhal lein ge.

**ACP: **OK to ab main nikalta hon.

**while going**

**ACP: **aur aj shaam ko party hai new officers k welcome k liye.

**Abhijeet; **ok sir

**At 2:00 in bearue**

**Senior Inspector Urvishi reporting on duty sir.**

**Abhijeet: **welcome to CID Mumbai Urvishi.

**Urvishi: **thank u sir.

**Abhijeet: **sirr ? urvishi we are in same rank. u should call me abhijeet not sir.

**(sorry guys but there are four senior officers in my story, Daya, Abhijeet, Urvishi and one will come ahead)**

**Urvishi: **app k bare main itna suna hai sir ur bravery, ur nd daya sir's friendship. main apko by name nahi bula sakti.

**ABhijeet: **ye kahan ka rule hai k jahan do senior officers ki friendship popular ho dusra senior unhe by name call nahi kr sakta. call me abhijeet. muje acha lage ga.

**Urvishi: **OK... abhijeet si...sorry i mean Abhijeet.

**Abhijeet: **that's good. main apko introduce karwata hon baki team se. this daya, ye hain dauyshant, freddy, pankaj, purvi, sherya, divya, sachin, nikhil, mayur aur ye hain vansh.

**Urvishi: **nice to meet u all.

all go to do their work

**after sometime**

**inspector perm reporting on duty sir**

**Daya: **welcome perm. welcome to the family of CID.

**at the same movement**

**senior inspector kavin reporting on duty sir **

**purvi: **kavinnn

**Kavin: **purvi

she goes and hug him but seperate after realising where they are.

**Abhijeet: **welcome kavin.

**Kavin: **u welcom.

**Abhijeet:** (to all officers) aj shaam ko party hai new officers k welcome k liye. koi case b nahi hai to ap sub ghar ja kr tayari kr lain. be at the time.

**All: **ok sir

.

.

.

.

.

**At the party**

**kavin: **urvishi will u dance with me ( us ne purvi ki taraf dakhte hui kaha and purvi made n an angry face)

**Urvishi: **sure

**Dil Ne Zabardasti Ki**

**Maine Zara Si Masti Ki**

**Badhne Lagi Nazdeeki**

**It s Going Down Tonight**

**Mujhko Yakeen Tha**

**Action Ka Scene Tha**

**I Was Buzzing**

**She Was Buzzing**

**We Were Buzzing**

**AaaOooo**

**Aankhon Se Jo Karni Thi**

**Baatein Woh Besharmi Ki**

**Mujhko Galat-fehmi Thi**

**It s Going Down Tonight**

**Maine To Socha Tha**

**Bas Yehi Mauka Tha**

**I Was Buzzing**

**She Was Buzzing**

**We Were Leaving But**

**Teen Sau Baar Baj Gaya Telephone**

**Its Mummy Daddy Sayin Come On Home**

**I Said Main Nai Aana Main Nai Aana**

**Dhat Teri Ki Main**

**Ghar Nai Jaana**

**Dhat Teri Ki Main**

**Dhat Teri Ki Main**

**Dhat Teri Ki Main**

**Ghar Nai Jaana**

**Yeah**

**Dhat Teri Ki Main**

**Dhat Teri Ki Main**

**Dhat Teri Ki Main**

**Ghar Nai Jaana**

**Roka To Kiss My Ass**

**Toka To Kiss My Ass**

**Izzat Se Kiss My Ass**

**Main Ghar Nai Jaana**

**Dhat Teri Ki Main**

**Dhat Teri Ki Main**

**Dhat Teri Ki Main**

**Ghar Nai Jaana**

**Yeah**

**Dhat Teri Ki Main**

**Dhat Teri Ki Main**

**Dhat Teri Ki Main**

**Ghar Nai Jaana**

**Roka To Kiss My Ass**

**Toka To Kiss My Ass**

**Mauka Hai Kiss My Ass**

**Main Ghar Nai Jaana**

**Nai Jaana**

**Nai Jaana**

**Main Ghar Nai Jaana**

**Kiya Jaaye Kuch Honthon Se**

**In Nazron Se Hai Kya Karna**

**Maine Tune Jo Socha Hai**

**Woh Bhi Karne Se Kya Darna**

**Yahi Raat Hai**

**Issi Raat Ke**

**Issi Pal Mein Kho Jana**

**Paas Aa Ke Hum**

**Chaahe Jo Karein**

**Subah Bhool Tum Jaana**

**Maine Ki Jo Manmaani**

**Tune Ki Jo Chedkhaani**

**Mere Dil Mein Thi Beimaani**

**Maine Us Se Poochha**

**Chalo Meri Jagah Chalein**

**Ya To Teri Jagah Chalein Woh Maani**

**Wo Maani**

**Teen Sau Baar Baj Gaya Telephone**

**Its Mummy Daddy**

**Saying Come On Home**

**I Said Main Nai Aana**

**Main Nai Aana**

**Dhat Teri Ki Main**

**Ghar Nai Jaana**

**Dhat Teri Ki Main**

**Dhat Teri Ki Main**

**Dhat Teri Ki Main**

**Ghar Nai Jaana**

**Yeah**

**Dhat Teri Ki Main**

**Dhat Teri Ki Main**

**Dhat Teri Ki Main**

**Ghar Nai Jaana**

**Roka Toh Kiss My Ass**

**Toka Toh Kiss My Ass**

**Izzat Se Kiss My Ass**

**Main Ghar Nai Jaana**

**Dhat Teri Ki Main**

**Dhat Teri Ki Main**

**Dhat Teri Ki Main Ghar Nai Jaana**

**Yeah**

**Dhat Teri Ki Main Dhat Teri Ki Main**

**Dhat Teri Ki Main**

**Ghar Nai Jaana**

**Roka Toh Kiss My Ass**

**Toka Toh Kiss My Ass**

**Mauka Hai Kiss My Ass**

**Main Ghar Nai Jaana**

**When I Take A Little**

**Look At You Baby**

**Baby Baby**

**It Makes Me A Little Crazy**

**Crazy Crazy**

**And You And Me We Are About To Have Fun**

**I Gotta Feeling Its About To Have Fun**

**But Every Time We re About To Have Fun**

**Oh No Say It In Slow!**

**Teen Sau Baar Baj Gaya Telephone**

**Its Mummy Daddy Sayin Come On Home**

**Main Nai Aana**

**Main Nai Aana**

**Dhat Teri Ki Main**

**Ghar Nai Jaana**

**Dhat Teri Ki Main**

**Dhat Teri Ki Main**

**Dhat Teri Ki Main**

**Ghar Nai Jaana**

**Dhat Teri Ki Main**

**Dhat Teri Ki Main**

**Dhat Teri Ki MainRoka To Kiss My Ass**

**Toka To Kiss My Ass**

**Izzat Se Kiss My Ass**

**Main Ghar Nai Jaana**

**Dhat Teri Ki Main**

**Dhat Teri Ki Main**

**Dhat Teri Ki Main**

**Ghar Nai Jaana Yeah**

**Dhat Teri Ki Main**

**Dhat Teri Ki Main**

**Dhat Teri Ki Main**

**Ghar Nai Jaana**

**Roka To Kiss My Ass**

**Toka To Kiss My Ass**

**Izzat Se Kiss My Ass**

**Main Ghar Nai Jaana **

**Ghar Nai Jaana **

Purvi's POV: college main to mujh pe marta tha aur ab dekho urvishi maam k sath aaise chipka hai jaise sticker ho. huh...offo purvi tu uske bare main kuo soch rahi hai. kiya ho giya hai muje.

**after the performance**

**Perm: **purvi will u be my partener in dance

**purvi: **why not

**Tu hai lajawab, tere jalve hazar**

**Mera bhi patha hai, mein na manu kabi har**

**Teri meri duniya mein be hisab pyar**

**Main hoon ek angel aur devil mera yar**

**Tere jaissa duniya mein koyi bi nahi**

**Jisse doondti nazar lage thu hi hai wahi**

**Pariyon ki rani hoon main sabse haseen**

**Par tere bina kick muje milti nahin**

**Tere bina kick muje milti nahin**

**Tere bina kick muje milti nahin**

**Tere bina tere bina**

**Je menu yar na mile te mar jawan**

**Je menu pyaar na mile te mar jawaan**

**Je menu yaar na mile te mar jawan**

**Je menu pyaar naa mile**

**Je mainu yar naa mile**

**Je mainu pyaar na mile te mar jaawan**

**Har sham baby, tere hi nam baby**

**Aa tuje pyar karun main sar e aam baby**

**Hai intezam baby, kar ehtrum baby**

**Irade nek mere, na koyi ganda kam baby**

**Ishk, pyar aur war kule am karoon**

**Main hoon mutasib tujse**

**Dil ye tere nam karoon**

**Aja meri bahon mein**

**Leme love you baby**

**Kahin tu mujse ye na keh de**

**Je mainu yaar naa miley, mile, mile**

**Te mar jawaan**

**Je meinu pyar na mile te mar jawaan**

**Je menu yaar na mile te mar jawan**

**Je menu pyaar naa mile**

**Je mainu yaar naa miley**

**Je mainu pyaar na mile te mar jaawan**

**Mohabath bhi karke deki**

**Kya paya wo kaisse bataoon**

**Dil ka aissa alam tha ke**

**Dard e-dil kisko sunaoon**

**Han main hoon tera gunahagar**

**Math dohrana tum abki bar**

**Je menu yar na te mar jawaan**

**Je menu pyar naa mile te mar jawan**

**Je menu yaar naa miley te mar jaawan**

**Je menu pyar na mile**

**Je menu yaar na miley**

**Je menu pyar na mile te mar jawan**

**Main mar jawan, main mar jawan, main mar jawan**

**Kavin's:to himself in little voice **purvi ko perm k sath dance karte dekh k muje ajeeb feel kyo ho raha hai

**Voice: **kyunke tume usse payaar ho giya hai.

he turned and was shocked to see the person


	3. Chapter 3

**thanks to all who reviewed. guys this is not done. only 12 reviews. and I was expecting at least 18-20 reviews. please silent readers do review. it costs u nothing. is chater k liye at least 10 review otherwise no update or very late update. **

**Now back to the story**

**Kavin: **ye purvi ko perm k sath dance karte dekh kr mujay ajeeb feel kyon ho kaha hai.

**Abhijeet: **kyonk tume us se payaar ho giya hai.

kavin moved backward and is shocked to see abhijeet standing there.

**Kavin: **arre abhijeet s...s...sirr ap. wo...sir...sorry sir.

**Abhijeet: **kiya sorry sir. samjhate kiya ho appne apko. pehli bar purvi ki college main raging ki. usk baad us se dosti ki. aur ab payaar k ashsaas hone laga hai to sorry sir. aur aik minute ye sir beech main kahan se aa giya. maine tume bola tha k call me abhijeet. aik to tum aur urvishi. samajh se bahir ho dono aur specialy tum.

**Kavin: **to sir...sory I mean abhijeet main kiya kro.

**Abhijeet: **moka dekho aur bol do apne dil ki baat. dair maat karna.

tarika comes there.

**Tarika: **khud bola nahi aur lecture de rahe ho kavin ko. that's too bad.

**Abhijeet: **arre tarika jee app b maine miliya na apko maa baba se. aur unhon ne b haan kah diya. ab to ap meri hain.

tarika blushed.

**On the other side**

**Girl: **kiya baat hai aj bohat payaar aa raha hai.

**Perm: **arre tum ho hi itni beautiful. payaar to aaya ga na.

**Girl: **wasse manana pare ga tume. mere peche tum ne **encounter special branch **se CID main transfer le liya.

**Perm: **hum to hai hi payaar k panchi (lovebirds). azaad asmaan per. aur payaar kiya to darna kiya.

**Girl: **achi to baat kro *** se hamari shaadi ki...(many colours appear on perm's face)...kyon ab kiya hua Mr. Perm Singhania. daar giya. (she laughs)

**Perm: **arre wo b kar lein ge. pehli aik kiss do.

**Girl: **yahan... noways... chor muje.

**Perm: **chorne k liye thori na pakra hai mera jaan.

**girl: **yahan nahi koi dekh le ga.

**Perm: **to dekhne do.

**Girl: **kitne besharam ho tum.

**Perm: **wo to main hon. ab to kiss daine pe hi choro ga.

girl blushed hard but give him kiss on his cheeks but no one notices.

**Perm: **that's like my girl. I love u SHERYA **(guys ap ko kiya laga k its purvi... hahaha... its sherya. here she has no relation with daya. sorry dareya lovers but I will write on dareya also)**

**Sherya: **I love u too perm.

**suddenly they here an announcement on the mike. **

**Kavin: holding the mike. **ladies and gentle men may I have your attention please.

All the people gether there.

**Kain: **I want to confess my feeling regarding someone. I am in love with a dam beauty here.

he goes down from the stage straight to purvi (purvi confused+happy+surprised expressions) he sits on his knees and

**Kavin: **I love u purvi. will u be my life partener.

**Purvi: **(speechless)... she realisedthe situation and spoke... kk...kavin...sir... ..l. ...

she don't know what she is saying but she is happy frm inside.

CLAPPINGS AND CONGRATULATION VOICES ALL AROUND

**background music**

Hum tere bin ab reh nahi sakte

Tere bina kya wajood mera (x2)

Tujhse juda gar ho jaayenge

Toh khud se hi ho jaayenge judaa

Kyunki tum hi ho

Ab tum hi ho

Zindagi ab tum hi ho

Chain bhi, mera dard bhi

Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho

**at the same movement**

**Perm: **may I have ur attention please.

everyone turns to perm.

**Perm: **aj yahan aik nahi do do jorian bane gi.

all shocked and confused as well

**Again Perm: **i know k ap sub confused hain. to ligeia apki confusion door kr daite hain. sherya please come onto the stage.

sherya give *****tume to baad main dekhti hon* wala look to him but went to stage.

Perm: I wanna say k main aur sherya aik dusre se payaar krte hain. in fact bohat zaida payaar karte hai. since we were in uni. and its the time to cofess it to all.

**Sherya: taking the mike **yes and today there are two jories one is of my best friend cum sis Purvi. cogratulation purvi. nd one is ours. i m sure k hamare parents b is relation ko qabool kare ge. (seeing towards theirs parents who were on 9th clouds. after all they children are going to start a new life. they all asured they positively)

**Sherya's father SF: **main aj apni beti k liya bohat khush hon k usne muje itna acha damad diya. main in ki shaadi ka ilan karta hon. aur ring cermony aj hi hogi. kahen perm bhaag vhaag giya to meri beti ka kiya hoga.

all laughed

**Kavin's father: **i m proud of u son. mujay garav hai tum pe. ( afterall aur kavin's real name is Garrauv Khanna. *Garrauv* mean pride, honour) sagaai aj hi hogi.

**Abhijeet's father: **abhijeet shaadi ki umar to tumhari b ho gai hai aur hum taika beti ki parents se b mil chuke hain. to kyon na ye shuub kaan aj hi ho giya sub k sath.

**Divya: **Ooo...wow... aj teen teen gorien banane ja rahi hai.

**ACP: **tu theek hai. daya urvishi will u please do the arrandement of rings

**Daya/Urvishi: **sure sir

they bruoght rings and other necessary things

.

.

.

**THE RING CERMONY**

**abhirika **exchanged rings first

**sherym **did it next

**kevi **in the end

all the 3 couples took blessings of their elders and the wedding date was selected.

**(A/N; finally done. next chapter will be the last chapter in which all the couples will get married. who erver wanna come please leave their names in review section.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thaks to all who reviewed. I think k dhamki kaam kr gai. I got reviewes. It is the last chapter of this story. but its the special by two reasons. reason 1 k our couples are going to be married. reason 2 it has many shocks and surprises for u readers. I know k ye read kr k ap sub eggs, tomatoes le kr mere peche bagain ge but inspite of tha I have written. ab no bak bak. Back to the story.**

**this chapter is for PARI a looooooonnnnnnggggg and a little romantic one.**

**First sub families k introduction**

**Sherya's parents = Mr. and Mrs. singha**

**Perm's parents = Mr. and Mrs. Singhania**

**Abhijeet + purvi's parents = Mr.s and Mrs. Shrivastva**

**Tarika's parents = Mr. and Mrs. Kapoor**

**Kavin's Parents = It's a secrect and shock 1**

**next day (**sub log venue, menue aur arrangement k liya ikhte hote hain.)

**sub log apne apne views de rahe the k suddenly**

**Kavin's father KF: **kyon na aik joint wedding ki giya. it would be fun.

**All: **good idea. lakin kahan.

**Choopra: **lakin kahan karen. ye b ab ap hi bataye bcz apk demag main to ideas hi ideas hote hain.

**KF (after thinking): **yr maine pehle kyon nahi socha. hamara aik mahal hai raghistan main. NEELEM MAHAL.. it would be the perfect place for this wedding.

**Kaivn: **no ways dad. not there. apko pata hai na wahan sub muje kiya bulate hai. i m sick of that.

**Purvi: **kyon moto bulate hain kiya. (all laughed)

**Kavin: **nahi us se b ajeeb naam. (realising what purvi had said.) main mota nahi hon nd start chasing her

all laughed again on their childish behavior

**KF: **arre pehle ye kaam to nibta lo. kavin wo jo b bulate hain. its true sachai se hum bhaag nahi sakte. ye shaadi mahal main hi hoge. what do u all people say?  
><strong>All: <strong>agar apko lagta hai k wo place achi hai to hame kiya ateeraz ho skta hai.

**Purvi: **wase uncle ji... sorry.i mean das wahan kavin ko log kiya bulate hai.

**KF: **bahai kavin is the p...

**Kavin: **plz dad u promised me not to tell any one.

**KF: **ok ok i will keep my promise, sorry purvi i can't tell u beta.

**Purvi: **no prob wahan ja k to pata chal hi giya ga.

**ACP: **acha to main first flight tickets book karwa leta hon raghistan ki. hum kal hi chalte hain.

**All together: **ok

**KF: **main b mahal ki saaf safai karne k liya kah data hon.

nd he goes to make the call nd daya and urvishi goes to confirm tickets.

**Ye hai meri Guests list**

Alita

mahan

Pari

Neha

Ananya

Piyu

Trisha

MRF

Preetz

Srija

Ash

Shurts

Subhasherha

Nimra Sayed

Dauyshant ( he is nt a CID officer here)

Vaibhav (he is also not a forensic doc here)

nd me Kitty

**At Neelen Mahal**

**4 cars enters**

**there mahal was like a shahi mahal**

**manager: **welcome Mr. and Mrs. **Raghuvanshi. **akher app ko yaad aa hi gai apni raisat ki. (to all) ap sub ko be namaste. aayia mahraj. wasey hamare youraj kither hai.

**All are super shocked even me what have i written. lakin ye to bas shuruwat hai. picture abhi baki hai.**

**KF: **shahzade mudekhai to kijiye. but poor kavin is hiding behind the cars.

at last kavin came out.

**Manager: **arre shahzaide apni praja se tu miliya.

Kavin looks at his father andwho nods in yes

**Kavin to Purvi: **aao. (they go to balcony and kavin waved to the people and made purvi hug him)

**( shocked na. yes kavin's father and mother are the mahraj and mahrani of raghistan nd of cource then our cute kavin is yougraj kavin raghuvanshi)**

**In hall **

**Kavin: **mujey ye sub pehle hi bata dena chahiya tha. actually muje ye sub shahi rivaj pasand nahi the. mujay mahal se bahir nahi jane date tha. bachpan se hi main tang aa chuka tha in sub se. i taold dad. unhon ne kabhi mere koi baat nahi tali thi so wo mom aur muje le kr mumbai shift ho giya bcz he also wanted a normal life. usk bad muje police force main jana tha bachpan se mere sapna tha ye. mom dad ko koi aitraz nahi th to maine CID join kr li. ** (to purvi) **i m sorry muje pehle hi bata daina chahiya tha. lakin muje darr tha k sach janane k baad tum muje chor do gi.

**Purvi: **apne payaar pe zara b bhorasa nahi tha tume...oh sorry youvraj kavin raghuvanshi. **( to manager) **muje mera kamra dekahiye.

**Manager: to maid: **inhe aur baki sub ko inka kamra bata dejiea.

all went to their respective roooms.

**at dinner table**

**KF: to all: **hume maaf kr dijeie. kavin se wada kiya tha hum ne k sach nahi batain ge hum kisi ko.

**All: **is main apko maafi magne ki koi zarorat nahi hai. its ok

**Kavin: **to kiya ap sub ne muje b maaf kr diya?

**All: **him ne to kr diaya lakin purvi ka pata nahi.

**Purvi: **ab is se naraz to reh nahi sakri. is k bina aik pal nahi guzarta. chalo kiya yaad kro ge shahzade maaf kiya. she laughed

**Kavin: **purvi yaar don't call me shahzade. i m sick of it.

**Purvi: **so this is ur weak point. got it. ok ok ab nahi bulati

all ate their dinner.

**KF: **acha ab ap sub jiye kal subah milte hain.

**Next day after breakfast** all are sitting in hall. Mr. raghuvanshi had already called the decorators to decorate the mahal. they wrer doing their work.

( guys baki k guest itne important nahi hain jitne wo jinke names wahan gusets list main hain. so in the wedding aur b log hon ge but the main are those in my guest list )

daya, urvishi, freddy. sachin, divya all were making plans od dance and purvi was busy in inviting her some friends. all are girls nd guys are sitting in hall. all their friends arrived (remember the guest list) in which one of purvi's friend ALITA is a forigener but can speak hindi,

**ALITA: **purvi main tuj se bat nahi kr rahi. engagment main nahi bulaya aur touch main b nai rahi aur aik kal achanak phone karti hai k kal neri shaadi hai aa ja. that's not fair.

**Purvi: **yaar sub kuch bohat jaldi main main b tuj se baat nahi kr rahi. main touch main nahi rahi tu bara rahi thi.

abhi wo sub bate hi kr rahe hote hain k do larkian aati hain.

girl 1 is wearing a jeans pant eith a top

girl 2 is wearing a long frock

**Kavin: **goes to them) Ash, kitty nd first he hug ash (girl 1) nd then kitty (girl 2).

**Kitty: **KV i missed u so much.

**Kavin: **i didn't

**Kitty: **i know u missed me.

**Kavin: **nope

**Kitty: **to ash se rooz mere bare main kyon pochete the.

**Kavin: **ash to me kyon bataya isse

**Ash: **as far as i can remember id hack karne tune hi sikhiya tha madam ko. experiment meri id per hota tha lagta hai.

kavin was so close to ash nd kitty, nd still holdind kitty by waist, purvi was at the peak of anger.

**Kitty: **KV is that girl ib black my bhabhi

**Kavin: **yes

**Kitty: **then best of luck

**Kavin: **best of luck ? but why nd then he saw her boiling in anger.

but thank god to kitty

**Kitty: **hello bhabhi. i m kavin's czn. kitty nd this is ash my sis. don't worry kain ki koi galti nahi thi. bachpan se main aur kavin bohat close hain. isi liye. sory

**Purvi: ok aur muje laga k...**anyways come i introduce u to all.

one day before marriage a chopper landed at the helipad in the mahal and came out three people **( shock 2)**

Haritik Roshan, Salman Khan and Jacqueline fernedez ( they are kavin's school friends)...( u r thinking in gonna completely mad, actually these two r my fav filmstars.)

**Kavin: **hi yaar hi jacki, i was not excepting u three here. dad called u right.

**Salman: **uncle hi bula sakte hai. tu to hume bhool hi giya. wase bhabi kaha hai.

**Kavin: **chal ander milwata hon. wase jab se aai hai shock pe shock diye ja raha hon. usse to yahan aa k pata chala k main prince hon.

**hiritik**: chal ab milwa b de.

In the room

**Kavin: **guys come here. purvi u too.

all came and to their shock there r 3 filmstars infront their eyes.

**purvi: **yaar jub se aai hon shock pe shock diya ja rahe ho. aur kuch hai tu wo abhi bta do warna baad main acha nahi hoga.

**Kavin: **ye last tha. intro ki zaroorat to nahi but inhe hai. nd he introduce trio to all.

**ALL THE ARRANGEMENTS DONE**

**FINALLY THE DAY OF MARRIAGE**

Abhijeet was in gold coloured shairwani and a dupatta nd tarka was in peech orande lehanda

kavin was wearind cream colour shairwani with golen embroidery and purvi was in geogerous pink and mint lehanga

perm was in light ivory shaiwani and sherya was in fully embroidered red lehanda

**Dance performance by daya and urvishi**

**Meethi baatein karke saari kudiyaan le gaya**

**Veera vanilla (la) and mauka jab mila (la)**

**Hothon pe deke favour sada chummi le gaya**

**Oh bhai teri jawani the end ho gayi**

**Oh teri saari deewani saddi friend ho gayi**

**Oye DJ nu bulwaado**

**Bulwaado, buldwaado, vaado.. ve..**

**Oh DJ nu bulwado, saade Veerey di wedding hai**

**Botalein khulwaado, saade Veerey di wedding hai**

**Oye twitter pe hai trending**

**Twitter pe hai trending, saade Veerey di wedding hai**

**Long time se pending saade Veerey di wedding hai**

**(Instrumental Break)**

**Hoye Veera sadda punchiya mainu**

**Kya shaadi ka meaning, main keya**

**Main keya, beta jail ho gayi teri life di meaning**

**Veera punchiya mainu, ke azaadi ka kya hoga**

**Main keya, daddy ka jo haal tere,**

**Woh tera haal bhi hoga**

**Haye bhai teri jodi nu nazar na lage, (oho)**

**Ho Rabb kare tenu bhabhi se kabhi darr na lage**

**Koyi goodluck toh karwado, (karwado, karwado, vado.. ve..)**

**Koyi goodluck toh karwado, saade Veerey di wedding hai**

**Botalein khulwado, saade Veerey di wedding hai**

**(Instrumental Break)**

**(Hayo mera Veera, ho veera sadda Veera**

**Hayo mera Veera, ho veera sadda Veera)**

**Haan chaar kadam pe bhaagi bhaagi ek baarat aayegi (puppy)**

**Har puppy ka din hai aata, meri raat aayegi**

**Hoye kudiyein season shaadi ka hai, pandit bhi hai ready**

**Kanyaadaan karega Veera, mat bulwaana daddy**

**Ainvayi busy rehte hain, baraati apne (oho)**

**Ho ek budget mein fit ho jaayein do ghar ke sapne**

**Koyi band toh bajwaado, koyi band toh bajwao**

**(Bajwaado, bajwaado, vaado.. ve)**

**Koyi band toh bajwaado, hogi meri bhi setting hai**

**Botalein khulwaado, hogi meri bhi setting hai**

**Oye twitter pe hai trending,**

**Twitter pe hai trending, saade Veerey di wedding hai**

**Long time se pending saade Veerey di wedding ha**

Pandit arrived. marriage started

( guys i don't know format as i m not indian so what i know is here)

the three couples first exchaned jarmala, then groooms put mangalsutra in bride's neck, then they put vermillion in their foreheads. now the time for saptabandi. the dupatta wre tied and pandit started

**Step 1 Groom's vow: O!, you who feeds life-sustaining food, nourish my visitors, friends, parents and offsprings with food and drinks. O! beautiful lady, I, as a form of Vishnu, take this first step with you for food.**

**Step 1 Bride's vow: Yes, whatever food you earn with hard work, I will safeguard it, prepare it to nourish you. I promise to respect your wishes, and nourish your friends and family as well.**

**Step 2 Groom's vow: O!, thoughtful and beautiful lady, with a well managed home, with purity of behavior and thought, you will enable us to be strong, energetic and happy. O! beautiful lady, I, as Vishnu, take this second step with you for the strength of body, character and being.**

**Step 2 Bride's vow: Yes, I will manage the home according to my ability and reason. Together, I promise, to keep a home that is healthy, strength and energy giving.**

**Step 3 Groom's vow: O!, skillful and beautiful lady, I promise to devote myself to earning a livelihood by fair means, to discuss, and let you manage and preserve our wealth. O! dear lady, I, as Vishnu form, cover this third step with you to thus prosper in our wealth.**

**Step 3 Bride's vow: Yes, I join you in managing our income and expenses. I promise to seek your consent, as I manage our wealth, fairly earned, so it grows and sustains our family.**

**Step 4 Groom's vow: O!, dear lady, I promise to trust your decisions about the household and your choices; I promise to dedicate myself to help our community prosper, the matters outside the house. This shall bring us respect. O! my lady, I, as Vishnu, take this fourth step with you to participate in our world.**

**Step 4 Bride's vow: Yes, I promise to strive to make the best home for us, anticipate and provide necessary things for your worldly life, and for the happiness of our family.**

**Step 5 Groom's vow: O!, lady of skill and pure thoughts, I promise to consult with you and engage you in the keep of our cows, our agriculture and our source of income; I promise to contribute to our country. It shall win us future. O! my skilled lady, I, as Vishnu form, take this fifth step with you to together grow our farms and cattle.**

**Step 5 Bride's vow: Yes, I promise to participate and protect the cattle, our agriculture and business. They are a source of yoghurt, milk, ghee and income, all useful for our family, necessary for our happiness.**

**Step 6 Groom's vow: O!, lovely lady, I seek you and only you, to love, to have children, to raise a family, to experience all the seasons of life. O! my lovely lady, I, as Vishnu, take this sixth step with you to experience every season of life.**

**Step 6 Bride's vow: Feeling one with you, with your consent, I will be the means of your enjoyment of all the senses. Through life's seasons, I will cherish you in my heart. I will worship you and seek to complete you.**

**Step 7 Groom's vow: O friends!, allow us to cover the seventh step together, this promise, our Saptapad-friendship. Please be my constant wife.**

**Step 7 Bride's vow: Yes, today, I gained you, I secured the highest kind of friendship with you. I will remember the vows we just took and adore you forever sincerely with all my heart**

**( the translation is copied from internet)**

the marriage successful and they took the blessings of their elders.


End file.
